ClaireBear Loves Her Quil
by mousemaker2
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Claire growing up and Quil not noticing it for a while. Simple as that! Enjoy!


_Claire-Bear Loves Her Quil_

"Quil," I whispered, poking the side on the man's face. His face twitched but other than that I didn't get a response from him. I frowned and poked him harder in the forehead. "Quil!" I hissed this time, giving his face a light slap.

"Wha?" he mumbled, lifting his head barely off the pillow. Quil squinted at me until understanding flickered across his face. "I overslept, didn't I?" he asked, sitting up finally and looked down at me.

I sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed, grinning at his sleepy expression. Quil yawned a few times until he got his bearings.

"So, since I'm babysitting you today, what are we doing Claire-Bear?" he said, smiling at me. I scoffed and crossed me arms stubbornly.

"I'm not a baby, Quil. I'm a teenager," I whined like every other day. He looked over my lanky arms and legs and my short hair pulled back by a headband.

"You're not a teenager just yet. You're eleven years old and skinny as a stick," Quil exclaimed. I rolled my eyes but didn't reply back to him. We've been having this argument a lot lately.

"Get dressed, Quil. You're going to take me to the beach," I said, hopping off his bed and strolling out of his room. I went and sat in the living room while I waited for him to get ready and hunt down his car keys.

Mom was working another double shift today and dad was still on his business trip in California. I always stayed with Quil if mom couldn't be with me and that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I'm ready now," Quil stated, coming into the living room. I nodded and skipped out of his house and to his old, rusty car that he's had for years.

I told Quil all about the party that we had at school the other day, celebrating the last day of school. He laughed when I told him that a bunch of my classmates put a fake snake in the teacher's desk as a prank.

"And I'm going to get to spend the whole summer with you, Quil. Isn't that great? We can go to the beach everyday and maybe mom will let me spend the night over at Aunt Emily's some and I'll get to hang out with you and your friends too!" I explained excitedly.

Quil grinned. "That's sounds like a good plan but aren't you going on vacation in a few weeks?" he asked, glancing over at me. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure if we are anymore. Mom and dad were fighting about money last week and dad's going to be busy a lot this summer too," I said, trying not to let my disappointment show.

"Oh," Quil and I didn't talk about my summer vacation anymore. I started asking him what sixth grade was like. I was starting middle school and I was nervous about it. There were going to be eighth graders there and I've heard some weird stories about what they do to new kids on the first day of school.

Once we got to the beach I ran ahead of Quil and started looking for new rocks for my collection. I especially like the green rocks that were on the beach, they were my favorite.

We hung out of the beach for an hour before Embry Call showed up. I've known him almost as long as Quil, I think. Embry greeted me before whispering something to Quil. I didn't bother with trying to listen in on them but continued drawing in the sand.

"Hey, Quil, when we get back to your house can we play _LIFE_?" I asked, looking up at them. Embry and Quil both looked down at me before whispering to each other again. I sighed and got up from the ground.

I walked a little ways away from them and watched the waves roll lazily onto the beach. I loved it here at La Push. It felt more like home than my reservation just an hour away from here.

"Claire, come back over here!" Quil yelled in a panicky voice. I rolled my eyes but headed back towards him. He put an arm around my shoulders, making me feel all warm and cozy.

Embry walked off in a different direction than us. Quil was really quiet now.

"Are you okay? You look kind of funny," I said, watching his eyes to make sure he didn't lie to me.

"I've got to drop you off at Emily's house. I've got to go in to work for a little bit but I'll come get you when I can," he exclaimed.

"Oh, okay," I stated glumly. I loved my aunt but I'd rather hang out with Quil all day than help her cook. She was always busy so I didn't have anyone to play with unless I wanted to play trucks with her six year old son.

We got back into his car just when it started to rain. Quil drove a little bit faster than he normally did until we made it to Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's house. Quil followed after me, looking left and right.

My cousin, Joey, was screaming at the top of his lungs while Emily tried to calm him. I could tell why though; Sam was supposed to take him fishing today but it looked like my uncle was planning on leaving somewhere without him.

"Claire, stay here with Emily and listen to everything she says, okay?" Quil said, kneeling down in front of me, taking one of my tiny hands in his large, warm hands. I nodded.

Something was wrong. I've never saw Quil this serious before. My stomach trembled and I felt sickly suddenly. I didn't want him to leave me.

"You'll come back soon, right?" I asked, placing my free hand on top of his.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he muttered before standing up. I watched as Uncle Sam kissed Aunt Emily goodbye then kissed Joey's forehead, wiping away one of his tears.

Sam and Quil walked out of the house together. I sat down on the couch and watched as Joey started to calm down.

"Claire, would you like to help me make some cookies?" Aunt Emily asked. I sighed but followed her into the kitchen. I needed something to do anyway.

*_Quil's Pov_*

I sniffed the ground around me. The smell burned my nose but it was necessary so I could figure out which way the vampire had went.

We weren't sure if it was one of the Cullen's friends looking for them and had decided to look in Forks or if it was just a vampire coming through, a danger to the humans. Either way we had to find them to make sure no one was at risk.

_It defiantly went towards Forks._ I thought to my pack members. Seth and Embry instantly headed in that direction while I continued to follow the vampire's scent.

I was anxious to get back to Claire. I shouldn't have had to leave her. I was supposed to be watching her today until her mom got off work. I'm supposed to be in charge of her today.

_It's okay. You'll be back with her soon enough. _Embry said, trying to stop me from feeling even guiltier.

_I see it up ahead! _Jake cut in. We all raced in the direction that he was at which was at the Cullen's old house. They haven't lived there in about six years. I believe they were somewhere in Canada, close enough so Jacob could visit La Push when he wanted.

Jake changed back to a human, slipping on his shorts and talked to the vampire while we stayed behind him, making sure nothing happened to him.

We were all relieved when we heard it say that it was just looking for Carlisle. Jake told him when to find him and then he ran off.

Everyone ran around the area for a few hours, making sure he really left and that there wasn't another one with him. It was probably eight at night when Jake finally said that we could leave and that he'd get Sam's group to start keeping watch again.

I ran back to Emily's house, hoping that Claire wasn't too mad at me for leaving her when I was supposed to be playing _LIFE_ with her. Maybe I could make it up to her by taking to the movies later this week.

Once I got to the edge of the woods right next to her house I could hear Joey screaming at the top of his lungs again just like the last time I was here and I could hear Emily trying to sooth him. I didn't hear Claire though.

I hurried and slipped on my clothes before entering through the backdoor of the house. Emily was holding Joey, trying to coax him into taking his bath. I looked past them two and saw Claire sitting at the table with silent tears falling down her face.

My heart felt like it had cracked right down the middle. I don't know what had caused her pain but I would fix it. I could feel myself turning back into Big Brother Quil again for a few moments.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I asked, stepping over to her and holding her face in between my hands. She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"I missed you," she choked out before wrapping her skinny arms around me and burying her face in my chest. I picked her up and took us over to the couch. I let her sit in my lap until she stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" I asked, smiling at her. Claire shrugged, staring at the wall right behind me, pouting.

"I just wanted to spend time with you but you just weren't here," Claire mumbled. I smiled even bigger.

No matter how many times she says she's grown up, she still needs me to comfort her. I think she just tries to grow up to fast.

"Come on, I've got to get you home," I exclaimed. Claire got out of my lap but stood in front of me with her lip sticking out. I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll take you out to the movies tomorrow," I said. Claire grinned and skipped ahead of me.

"Good, it's a date then!" she chirped. Oh, God, she really is growing up!

**Author's Note: I just felt like writing a Quil/Claire one-shot for once. I'm planning on writing a story for the two of them but who knows when I'll do that. Have a good one people! **


End file.
